Lucy
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Now that it's over I just wanna hold her.


**Lucy**

_" Your such a tool, Alvin! " the raging chipette, flared her hands over her head while barking heated words at her hazel eyed boyfriend a smile forming oh her devious lips, " Oh, oh gosh who am I kidding, your not a tool.. " Eleanor stated, now lowering her hands to her sides._

_" Im not? " Alvin questioned, tilting his head in confusion._

_" Oh no silly of course not! " the blonde exclamied, a small smile spread across her pink lips.. " Your just a skirt chasing self-centered good for nothing jackass! " her smile faded as quick as it came._

_Alvin glared at his girlfriend, " Oh well. Well your just.. uh well just god dammit Eleanor I didnt even kiss Charlene! " the red clad chipmunk, quit his search for a come back, and replaced with a plea for forgivness._

_" Oh yeah, right your suppose to be the innocent boyfriend. " she smiled sincerely and placed a hand on his shoulder, " That makes out with every slut he see's! " her hand smacked up against the back of his head. She turned on her heel, and procceded forward, walking along the sidewalk. _

_Alvin followed after her, " Oh your not serious! " he spat clearly annoyed._

_The blonde stopped in her tracks, and waited impatiently for the cars to pass so she could cross. Her arms crossed against her chest tightly, her bottom lip stuck out partly.  
_

_" Well fine then go, just go! " Alvin screamed, making Eleanor jump she growled and just crossed the street not caring that the red light had not shone yet. _

_" God, your so.. soo.. I hate you! " Alvin yelled cupping his hands around his mouth, Eleanor turned on her heel to face him, glaring. Alvin was sure his message had gotten through. ERRRRKK! Alvin whirled his head around to a car speeding forward towards Eleanor._

_He jumped running towards the chipette, " Eleanor! " but it was far from to late, the car had stepped on the brakes but to no avail, a ear piercing scream of fear and pain was heard, and tears. There in the middle of the road was Eleanor Miller. Dead._

_Three years later._

Alvin shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along the grass, his shoes making a squeaky nose with every step. He sighed and looked forward towards a tumbstone, _Eleanor Miller; Loving Sister, Daughter, And Friend._ He gulped, and placed a few red roses on the grave.

" E-eleanor, I miss you.. " he whimpered, this was the first time in years he had actually spoken her name. " Im sorry! " he plead, he wished and hoped she would forgive him, but she was gone. Why would she ever forgive him in the first place, anyways?

He sniffled, as his cheeks began to wet, a paw rested on his shoulder gently making him jump a little. Only to recieve a small giggle from an auburn haired chipette. He tried to smile, but guessed he had done not to good a job as he recieved a frown from Brittany.

She leaned down and kissed his tear stained cheek, " Alvin, It's Okay. " she cooed, he nodded sadly and stood up averting his gaze to the roses he left. Disgusting. Roses? He needed so much more to make amends.

He left the grave yard with regret and sorrow.

_Soon Brittany had made her way into Alvin's heart, but he never stopped thinking about the chipette beauty he loved so long ago, and still did. Jeanette and Simon had gotten married, and Brittany became a solo artist. And Jeanette went to college to prusue a scientist career._

Alvin watched in rage as Brittany sang, solo. She sounded so much better with a bubbly blonde and clumsy brunette by her side, not now not solo. He sniffled and let out a small breath.

The memories of that tragic day, replayed in his mind. He let out a small vunarable whimper, he felt so empty, guitly. He knew after the day it happened that he would have to live with his mistakes.

But no, not today. He couldnt live with himself today.

He rushed out of the audoturiom, but no one seemed to notice.

_Meanwhile._

Brittany gracefully left the stage, she smiled winnigly. And walked to her dressing from, her eye's wandered the room but to no avail there was no red, _anywhere._

" Hey Simon? " she asked, as the blue clad chipmunk walked past her dressing room, grabbing the attention of this chipmunk he turned on his heel to face her. " Yes? " he answered.

" Have you seen Alvin? " she asked.

_Meanwhile._

He trudge through the snowy grass, towards his destantion. He smiled lovingly for the first time in his life since she left him, he fell to his knee's infront _of _her grave. He wore a grey large coat, the red hat Eleanor loved.

" I'm coming El. " he stated, as he fished through his coat pocket, and smirked as he pulled the shiny metal object, eyeing it hungrily.

_Meanwhile._

_He has to be here, _Brittany thought, as she stuffed her hands in her pick jacket. She smiled once she saw a red blob in the distance, she walked toward the dark figure slowly.

_Meanwhile._

Alvin held the metal object to his chest, and closed his eyes, his grin never leaving his face. He heard footsteps, and he didnt have to turn around to know who it was. Brittany.

But no, no. She would'nt stop him, he need to see his beloved chipette, he needed to hold her, to see those gorgeous brown eye's looking back at him. His little piece of heaven, he needed and wanted her so badly.

Nothing was stopping him from gettin what he wanted, this time.

BAM!

_Meanwhile._

Brittany screamed once she heard a gun shot and the red blob slowly fall forward. She ran fastly towards the red clad chipmunk, she sobbed uncontrolablly. As she picked up his lifeless body from the ground.

His blood stained her clothes, and covered her hands. But she didnt care.

Alvin Seville, was dead.

* * *

_Eleanor smiled sweetly at the blue eyed chipmunk, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed up on her toes and locked their lips together, each of them hungirly kissing one another. Alvin gasped slightly, once Eleanor pulled away giggling as she pressed her forehead to his._

_" Why did you take so long to get here, skirt chasing jackass? " she asked, smirking._

_Alvin just chuckled, and pressed his lips to hers again._

_" Sorry. " he cooed, as he nuzzled his nose in her neck. Enjoying the feel of his heart being whole again._

_**Me and Lucy walking hand and hand, **_**_Me and Lucy never wanna end._**

_Hey Lucy I remeber your name._

_**I'm not sure I like this OneShot that much, sorry for any mistakes! If any, that is. I tried hard not to rush but, eh. I love this song by the way, ha. Okay well you know what to do Review! Go, Go, Go! Make me happy people, lol.**_


End file.
